Cyberbat (Partstripes)
Partstripes (super hero name Cyber-Bat, formerly known as Batpeng) was a beginner in SHA. He got powers when he joined SHA but usually relies on his martial arts, fighting skills such as hand to hand, and his gadgets to fight villains. He seemed to die saving some civilians, although he was revealed to have survived. He is also multi Billionare due to his success in his company, Stripes Enterprises, and easily one of the smartest heroes in the SHA. Early life In Penguin City, Part was just a normal kid. However, one day, during early childhood, he was out to buy the Latest Fire Spider action figure as Fire Spider was his favourite Superhero ever since he saw Fire Spider take out the Wrecking Crew easily. (Also when Fire Spider saved Part's dad when he was falling from a skyscraper). He had all the Fire Spider toys, and watched the Fire Spider cartoon series every Saturday morning. But one special day, his dad was gone to visit his friends. When his dad was back, it was revealed that his friends were Bruce Wayne and Rick Grayson, (Batman and Nightwing). Sadly however, Part's dad was assassinated that night for refusing to give the blue prints of a very important gadget (Part's dad, Edward Stripes was a very famous inventor in Penguin City) to armed criminals. Part was there when his dad's blood fell to the floor. Not soon after Batman and Nightwing showed up and stopped the armed criminals. Bruce saw the potential in Part, and decided to adopt Part. Bruce and Dick trained Part for years to come. But then, when luck turned the other way Bruce Wayne was killed at the hands of the Joker, and Rick Grayson became the Second Batman. Following this, Part became Robin. Years later, Rick was also killed in one of Darkseid's (a powerful space villain) bomb attacks. After this, when Dick was on his deathbed, he said to Part, "It is only but up to you to carry on our legacy, Third Batman". Part became the Third Batman, but he was still a kid which is why it was hard in early stages. Part oftenly visited Bruce's and Rick's graves as well. History in the SHA Backstory Part learned how to fight and make gadgets to his own advantages as a super hero. Shadow Guy later recruited him to join the SHA, and he has been a great super hero ever since. In The SHA Batpeng (currently known as Cyber-Bat) took part in several Missions, such as Operation F.U.R, and he was a key member of Operation B.A.T. Death Of Batpeng During a battle against a Super Villain, Batpeng gave his life to save some civilians. Lightno-Strike, who was aiding Batpeng in the battle, tried to defeat that Villain, yet he couldn't and faked his own defeat. After the Villain escaped, Lightno-Strike returned to the SHA HQ and told everyone about what happened. Everyone was shocked, specially Fire Spider, who revealed that he was in charge of Batpeng's training, yet he failed in that task, and he felt Batpeng was dead because of him. Resurrection Batpeng, however, was revealed to be alive when a robotic bat with Batpeng's mind and consciousness entered the Super Hero Agency HQ during a meeting. It was then revealed that, while his body was destroyed, he'd transferred his mind and consciousness to one of his emergency back-up bodies (a robotic bat), similar to what happened to Fire Spider during Operation H.U.N.T. Powers/Skills/Abilities *He can fly/glide, much like a bat. He will glide using his cape and he will fly depending on what suit he is wearing or just with his jetpack. *He can adapt in toxic areas, although this ability has not been shown in the past it is very still quit prominent within Part. This is an ability that isn't put much emphasis on but is actually a very interesting and useful ability in reality. *He is trained in martial arts, gadget making, and engineering. *He can throw batarangs. *Peak conditioning, his body is at the peak level of strength, speed, and stamina, which isn't a power, but it means he's healthy. (After mutation) During a very busy night, after a very busy day, Part had returned from a very important business trip for Stripes Enterprises. Part was doing some research on the biological cells, and how they could be improved. So, what he did was, he went down to one of his Bat-Labratories and spent hours doing experiments with some of the cells he extracted from his body. He was testing them on the same substance that gave Wolverine his powers (a sub type of the X-gene); after this, he managed to create a substance which could bond to one's DNA and give them the same abilities as Wolverine. But unfortunately, this special substance was only in VERY early stages (which means, that if someone tried it on their DNA, instead of adamantium claws, they'd have bone claws, along with the healing factor). Following this, a foolish Bat-Bot came to clean up the Lab as programmed to do evry night, accidently triggered the experiment, and it had crashed into on of the explosive liquids, which made a small explosion. Luckily, the Special Substance wasn't damaged, and when Part was thrown up by the small explosion, the substance poured onto him, and through his wounds, it went through his wounds, and made it's way to his bloodstream. Part was injured these couple of days. However, he then woke up in an emergancy ward in The Stripes' Manor. He got up from bed, and started walking around thinking he was fine, but 5 seconds later, Part was SHOCKED as he saw bone claws rise from his hands and he accidently sliced the table in half. Part went to examine himself in the lab, and it was revealed he now had the same abilities as Wolverine, he stabbed himself with the Bat Sword but healed three seconds later. He was very excited about his new ability. (Abilities after mutation) * Bone Claws (claws are able to rise from Part's hand, as he now had after his dramatic mutation). * Accelerated healing factor (Part is able to heal in a matter of seconds from significant injuries such as being stabbed more than a dozen times, even in the heart). * Accelerated senses (Part is able to smell, hear, and sense to a superhuman level, this was included in his newly added abilities after the mutation, senses like Wolverine's.) Super-Suits Cyberbat (Normal suit).jpeg Cyberbat (Combat).JPG part.png Trivia *He was a beginner in the SHA. *He is the second in command of the SHA after the director, Fire Spider. Followed by Iron Sentinel who is the third in command. *His sworn enemy was Smpcp9876, during Part's time as Bradyd5's Second In Command. *His mentor was Fire Spider. *Only the SHA are allowed to know his weaknesses, enemies aren't. *He was one of the only PPP Agents in the SHA, along with Fire Spider, but the PPP shut down. *He was the youngest Hero in SHA (because he was only still a kid), but he is not the weakest, because he went through alot of hardships and at a time even mastered all the Martial Arts in the World when he went to travel the world for knowledge). *His eagerness has oftenly lead him to bad situations. Which he needs to sort out. * Category:Super hero Category:SHA Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Batpeng Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero